


Dress-up

by WildlingGirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah gets ready for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-up

Lilah arrives to her home a little before the day turned into night. She did not stay long, however, only stopping to get dressed before going to Wesley's.

Which didn't have much of a point, really, since she weren't planning on staying dressed over there.

She takes off her clothes and changes into a particular blue panty she knew he liked, a short skirt that was the perfect length to make the eye eager with temptation, and a blouse that could be ripped apart easily.

One final smile of satisfaction and she was gone, for once not thinking about work.


End file.
